


Nuova semidea

by NhyraMoon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NhyraMoon/pseuds/NhyraMoon
Summary: Taken from the chapter:"You must come with me," said the boy with the black hair."Why should I go with you?" I asked suspiciously crossing my arms under my breasts."Because you are a .....______________________
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope there are no mistakes in the chapters, I am not English so please be patient with me, write if there is something wrong.  
> Thank you.

I was in the kitchen drawing a little badly my mother (I was six years old) who was cooking. When he looked up from his work he would smile at me and go back to what he was doing. Someone knocked on the door and I looked up from my drawing and placed it on my mother's.   
"Poydite chtoby spryatat'sya," she said worriedly.   
"Chto proiskhodit s mamoy?" I asked confused.   
"Vay!" He said in a tone that did not allow for replies.   
I got out of my chair and hid in the closet nearby. My mother opened the door and two men in black raincoats came in.   
"Where is the girl?" Said one of them.   
"I don't know what he's talking about and if I did I would never tell him!" Mom said with her hands clenched into fists.   
"Give us the baby and no one will get hurt." I hugged myself more in the closet.   
"never!" she said angrily.   
"I didn't want to go that far," he said and then pointed a gun at Mom and fired. I was dumbfounded to watch my mother's body fall lifeless to the ground, while a crimson-colored pool formed under her, which widened more and more ... ~end of dream~   
I woke up very shaken, all sweaty, and tears streaming down my red cheeks.   
I found the strength to get out of bed, and I said to myself "it was just a dream, just a dream". I went into the bathroom and took a shower. The water slid over my skin, making my muscles relax.   
I finished taking a shower and wrapped myself in a towel.   
My name is Nhyra Mescincow I am sixteen years old which is June 21st.   
I have long black hair, very white skin and purple eyes tending to black.   
I do not consider myself tall I am more or less average.   
My adoptive mother was Italian-Russian, so I know both Italian and Russian but also English as the social workers took me to this boarding school.   
It's not really a boarding school, it was a place where they made you into a subspecies of sex object, made us dress like sluts, made us submit to orders by force, and when you were sixteen and older, they made you put a white dress for non-virgins and black for virgins.   
Then they let in men who watched us touched us everywhere, and we had to stand still and suffer.   
Then they chose and took us to their home, for their needs.   
I had not yet been chosen, and I hope never to be chosen.   
If you did something wrong or didn't do a certain thing they whipped you.   
In fact, being someone who often and willingly breaks the rules, my back is full of wounds, bruises of all kinds.   
But I don't care I didn't want to be a toy to be controlled.   
I don't want to stay in this place anymore, I want to leave forever.   
I got out of the bathroom and dressed in the uniform, consisting of a very short black and white plaid skirt, an almost transparent white shirt, a tie equal to the skirt and black shoes.   
I looked at the alarm clock it was 6.30, I left the room, went down the two flights of marble stairs, and found myself in the canteen.   
I took the tray, and went in line with the others. I took some milk, and cream with strawberries, all in small portions to make us stay "thin and beautiful".   
I sat down at a table and ate my breakfast immersed in a religious silence. I looked around, there were some teachers in a table who supervised the canteen.   
Then I saw Clara a friend of mine being yanked out of the room by Professor Marchetti.   
Yes, the male professors used us too, poor Clara.   
She was a girl with red hair, two big emerald green eyes, with freckles on her cheeks and nose, I must say she was very pretty.   
I got up from the table, and went back to the room to get the shoulder bag with the books in it. I took it and left the room and went to the first lesson of the day.   
~ six hours later ~   
The six hours of class are over, I was heading to my room when   
the principal said from the speaker.   
I arrived in the room, and in a few minutes I put on the black dress yes I was a virgin.   
And I headed for the common room.   
As soon as I arrived they took me by the wrist and lined me up with the others with a terrified look.   
Two minutes later we were all in neat rows. The doors opened and the men entered, we lowered our heads in unison.   
Then I felt someone grabbing my waist, I instantly stiffened. From life passed to breast, my breathing quickened. From her breasts she ran up my back to my butt which she squeezed.   
"Okay so let's move on to the sale," said the principal.   
The man moved away from me and I was finally able to regulate my breathing.   
"I want her," a bearded man with brown hair and dark eyes said, pointing to me.   
Then all the other men chose the girls.   
When I was done I went back to my room.   
I was supposed to leave tonight tomorrow will be too late to escape.   
I took a backpack and filled it with my things and the money I stole from the principal the last time I was in her office, which was yesterday.   
I opened the window and went up to the roof and approached the big pine.   
I jumped on a branch and started the descent.   
After a couple of heart attacks I managed to set foot on the ground.   
I ran as fast as I could out of that place.   
After hours of walking and running I arrived in a city.   
I went to the first clothing store I saw and got some clean, decent clothes.   
I put on a pair of jeans, a black top, a black and red checkered shirt, a pair of red shoes and changed the backpack as the one I had was very old.   
I paid the order and came out as new.   
I wandered around the city not knowing where to go.   
Until I heard a noise right behind me.   
I turned and saw ..... 


	2. Capitolo 2

I turned and saw ...   
A huge monster, a kind of bipedal bull, with a two-bladed ax in his hand.   
I ran away as fast as I could through the streets.   
I turned right and went straight into a dead end.   
Holy shit I'm trapped, I turned around and the monster was in front of me.   
I screamed as he charged at me.   
In less than a second, a person stood in front of me, with a sword? Ok this is strange but thinking about it too the monster was a very strange thing.   
What the hell is happening to me !?   
Why was I seeing those things !?   
I backed away until my back touched the wall.   
The boy slashed the monster causing wounds.   
Then he lunged at the monster from side to side, which turned to gold dust.   
The boy turned to me, he had black hair and obsidian eyes that stared me from head to toe.   
I swallowed pushing myself more against the wall.   
"You must come with me," said the black-haired boy.   
"Why should I come with you?" I asked suspiciously, crossing my arms under her breasts.   
"Because you are a half-breed, even if I know you won't believe it you have to come with me I will take you to a field where you will be safe" he replied. "What do you mean?" I asked confused.   
"I'll explain it to you on the street if you want," he said.   
I nodded.   
"Come on," he said.   
I walked with him through the streets.   
"You know the myths about Greek gods and demigods ..." I nodded.   
"Well they are not myths, they are reality you are a demigod like me" he said.   
I looked at him confused indeed very confused. The Gods ... Demigods what a mess.   
"It's strange," he said.   
"What?" I asked.   
"How old are you sixteen? You should already be at the camp for a while. " replied.   
I shrugged.   
I put my hands in the pockets of my jeans to keep them warm.   
He led me into a wood, you couldn't see a palm from your nose.   
He must have understood that   
"Come I'll guide you." He said taking me by the hand.   
As soon as his hand touched mine, shivers ran down my spine.   
He guided me through the trees but even with his help I was about to fall a couple of times but thanks to him I didn't kill myself in the tree roots.   
"What's your name," he asked.   
"Nhyra Mescincow and you?" I said.   
"Nico di Angelo, what nationality are you?" He asked.   
"My adoptive mother was Italian-Russian. I know both Russian and Italian but also English, French, Spanish and many other languages." I said.   
"I'm from Italy, I'm Italian but I also know English." She said with a smile I think, with all that darkness I wasn't sure.   
We arrived in front of a huge arch made of wood that read camp halfblood.   
"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." he said.   
He led me inside the arch, in front of me everything changed I saw a huge field with huge houses all different.   
He led me down a street and we found ourselves in front of a house much larger than the others.   
"This is the Big House," he said.   
Well it's not hard to understand why it's called that.   
"Now you will see Chiron and before you ask me yes the master of Achilles and he is immortal."   
The door opened and revealed a middle-aged man from the waist up and at the bottom it was a white stallion.   
"Well Nico, did you bring another demigod what's your name dear?" The centaur asked kindly.   
"Nhyra Mescincow," I said.   
"Well Nico will take you for a quick tour of the camp and show you Hermes' cabin where you will stay until your divine parent recognizes you. »He said before returning to the Casa Grande.   
"Come Nhyra," said Nico, taking me for a walk around the field.   
We visited the cabins I must say that cabin twenty was attracting me like a magnet but I tried not to notice.   
Or at least not to make Nico suspicious.   
Then we went to the stables there were several horses of different very beautiful species.   
We passed through the Arena, the strawberry field, the canteen etc ...   
At the end of the tour he accompanied me to booth 11.   
He knocked and then various noises were heard, finally the door opened revealing a boy with curly brown hair and almond eyes.   
"Hi Nico," the boy said.   
"Stoll," Nico said by way of greeting.   
Then I think he noticed me.   
"Hi, I'm Connor Stoll," he said and another boy identical to him appeared from behind him.   
"Hi I'm Travis Stoll." Said the other.   
"Determined or indeterminate?" one of them asked honestly I don't know who.   
"Indeterminate," Nico said.   
"What's your name?" He asked I think it's Connor.   
"Nhyra Mescincow," I said.   
"Welcome to Hermes' cabin," they said in unison.   
They pulled me into the cabin, and only now did I notice that Nico was gone.   
"Guys, this is Nhyra Mescincow and she will stay with us until she is determined, so treat her well," said one of them.   
Then I think Travis whispered to me "that will be your bed," he pointed to the last bed by the window. I nodded and went to sit on the bed.   
"Well guys all to bed before the harpies see us ... good night." Connor said I think.   
The boys in the cabin crawled into their bed and so did I. The lights went out and I closed my eyes and sank into sleep. 


	3. Capitolo 3

I woke up very rested.   
It's weird last night I didn't have any kind of nightmare like I usually did.   
I looked at the watch on my wrist, it was 6.05 am.   
It was very early, most of the demigods were sleeping.   
I got out of bed, I had fallen asleep in yesterday's clothes.   
I took the change that Nico had given me yesterday and went to the bathroom to change. 

I wore an orange field shirt and denim shorts.   
I left the bathroom in silence and left the cabin.   
The cool morning air hit my face, waving my hair. I loved the morning air.   
I decided to take a ride on the beach.   
The smell of salt pinched my nose and the sound of the waves relaxed me.   
A little ahead of me there were two boys walking embraced.   
They were talking: the girl had blonde hair and storm gray eyes, the boy had black hair and sea green eyes.   
They were very nice together, they seemed happy.   
Which I didn't even know what it was.   
There was too much trouble in my life.   
I have never been able to feel happiness or love.   
The two sweethearts noticed me and approached me.   
"Hi," the girl said. I smiled at her shyly, I liked her.   
"are you new? I've never seen you, however I'm Annabeth daughter of Athena. He said.   
"I am Percy son of Poseidon." the boy said.   
"Nyrha, I'm new and don't know my parent." I said.   
"Oh ... don't worry he'll recognize you soon," Percy said.   
"Nyrha there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." said a familiar voice behind me.   
"I've always been here with Angelo." I answered.   
"Hey Nico," Percy greeted. Annabeth waved at him.   
'Percy, Annabeth,' he said by way of greeting.   
"We have to find you a weapon." he said turning to me.   
"Ok," I said knowing I had no choice.   
Percy, Annabeth and Nico accompanied me to the armory.   
As soon as I entered I was surprised by the amount of weapons there were.   
"How am I going to know what my weapon is," I asked.   
"You should feel like an attraction to a certain weapon." Annabeth explained. I nodded.   
We started with swords, but none particularly appealed to me.   
We switched to daggers, but even those didn't appeal to me that much.   
Then it was the turn of the arches, I wandered around looking carefully at each arch, a glint jumped at me and I approached.   
It was a black bow with purple highlights, the string going from black to white and back to black.   
I took it in my hand, it had the right weight for me and also the size, it seemed made for me.   
"Looks like you've found your weapon," Percy said with a smile. I smiled back.   
Near the bow was a quiver that matched the bow perfectly, filled with arrows with black plumage. I took everything and the boys accompanied me out of the armory.   
"I think it's worth trying it out." Annabeth said smiling and taking me by the arm as she passed the males who were talking to each other.   
We arrived at the archery range, and they placed me in front of a target.   
I nocked an arrow to the arch.   
Mirai.   
I shot the arrow, which stuck near the center.   
I lowered the bow with a smirk.   
"Not bad," said Athena's daughter smiling.   
"Are you sure you've never shot a bow?" Percy asked. I shook my head.   
"No, I've never tried." I answered.   
A sound spread throughout the field.   
"Lunch time ... finally." Percy said.   
"You're always hungry Seaweed Head." Annabeth jokingly said pushing Poseidon's son, while Nico rolled his eyes in exasperation.   
We finally reached the canteen and I was kidnapped by one of the Stolls who led me to their table.   
They made me sit down between them.   
Plates full of food appeared in front of us.   
The Stolls took their plates and motioned me to follow them.   
I took my plate and followed them to a brazier.   
"We offer a portion of our food to our divine parent." Travis said if I'm not mistaken.   
They made their offers and now it was my turn.   
I took a portion of my food and threw it into the fire.   
For whoever my divine parent is, I thought.   
I returned to my seat and we began to eat.   
Nico kept staring at me all the time, and every time our eyes met, we immediately looked away from each other.   
As soon as lunch was over, I decided to spend the afternoon dedicating myself to archery. 

I fired yet another arrow that hit precisely the center of the target.   
I reached for another arrow but the quiver was empty.   
I snorted.   
I went to the target and took out all the arrows and placed them neatly in the quiver.   
It must have been six in the afternoon, I had been here all afternoon training.   
I had improved a lot even without an instructor.   
Without even realizing it I had arrived at Ermes's cabin.   
I put my stuff on the bed that was assigned to me.   
I took my backpack and took out the sketch pad and a pencil.   
I went out again and sat in the shade of a tree.   
I wanted to draw.   
I haven't done this for long.   
I began to draw the landscape in front of me.   
I pressed a line, and then blended it with my fingers.   
"What are you doing?" Asked a voice behind me.   
"Do you always appear behind Angelo's back?" Anyway, I'm drawing. " I said finishing the drawing.   
He sat next to me looking at the drawing I had done.   
"you are very good." he complimented him.   
"thank you." I said embarrassed.   
"Trappoco is dinner time," he warned me standing up.   
"Ok," I said, standing up too.   
"Well ... I'm going to put these down," I said even more embarrassed than before.   
Then I go under his gaze.   
I went into booth 11 and took my pad and pencil back into my backpack.   
I lay down on the bed looking at the ceiling.   
A girl came up to me.   
He had straight brown hair and grass green eyes.   
I sat up on the bed.   
"Hello" she greeted shyly.   
"Hello" I greeted in turn.   
"My name is Anna, Anna Spart." She said red in the face.   
"I'm Nyrha, Nyrha Mescincow." I introduced myself.   
"Whose daughter are you?" I asked to release the tension that was created.   
"Hermes and you?" She said smiling.   
"Indeterminate." I said.   
"Quiet you will be recognized soon." He said.   
Same thing Percy told me.   
"They already told me." I said.   
I heard the same sound as this afternoon, dinner ..... 


	4. Capitolo 4

I heard the same sound as this afternoon, dinner ....   
My new friend and I headed to the cafeteria.   
I made my offer, hoping my divine parent will recognize me soon.   
I sat down at the table next to Anna and we started talking about everything that was going on in the camp.   
I felt the look of the son of Hades on my back.   
Sometimes I turned and caught him looking at me, he looked away, maybe it was just my impression but I saw his cheeks turn red.   
«Have you seen how Nico di Angelo looks at you?» Anna asked me with a mischievous smile on her lips.   
I rolled my eyes blushing.   
"Stop talking bullshit." I said red in the face.   
She laughed as I gave her a dirty look.   
After dinner I was literally dragged by Anna to the bonfire.   
There were the sons of Apollo singing, and the various demigods who were around the fire that gigantic in size.   
She pulled me to sit next to her.   
On the other side of the fire I caught a glimpse of Nico, Percy and Annabeth along with other guys.   
A girl with straight brown hair and blue eyes.   
A girl with curly brown hair and golden eyes.   
A boy with blond hair and sky blue eyes.   
A boy with dark hair and almond-shaped eyes.   
A boy with elven features on his face with brown hair and dark eyes.   
Finally there was a girl with blond hair and blue eyes.   
They seemed very close.   
The chants continued, but those guys never finished the voice?   
A noise caught my attention, it seemed that no one had heard it ,.   
I looked around until my gaze fell on a crow staring at me incessantly.   
He seemed like he was hypnotized by me, it was creepy.   
I decided to go back to Ermes's cabin but as soon as I got up, a purple light illuminated me like an aura.   
Everyone was staring at me, well mostly looking over me.   
I looked too, above my head a symbol waved.   
It was a kind of circle-shaped labyrinth with a star in the center.   
Chiron made his way between the demigods.   
He looked for a moment at the symbol above me in amazement.   
He composed himself.   
"Hail to Nyrha Mescincow, daughter of Hecate goddess of magic." He said.   
I didn't even notice the change of dress: I had a black shirt with the same symbol on my head printed in purple, long black pants, and a black leather jacket.   
But that wasn't the most amazing thing.   
Anna got up and hugged me.   
"I told you so." I whisper to myself.   
He walked away and looked at me.   
"Look at your hair."   
I looked at her questioningly, she took a lock of my hair and brought it in front of me, it was purple.   
I looked at her in amazement.   
She smiled at me and walked me to get my stuff.   
I picked up my backpack and my bow with the quiver.   
"I'll take you to your cabin." Anna said. I smiled at her.   
We left her cabin and followed her.   
We stopped in front of booth 20 the one that attracted me when I arrived.   
"Here we are." she said looking at the house in front of us.   
"Thanks Anna, see you tomorrow" I thanked her.   
"See you tomorrow," he greeted me, returning to his cabin.   
I turned and looked at my cabin the walls were purple, the door was dark wood, very pretty.   
I went in: the walls were the same color as outside, the floor was light wood.   
There was a full size bed with black blankets.   
A window overlooking the woods.   
A dark wooden bedside table like the door, above it was a lamp, a book and a letter.   
I took the letter in my hands, it was addressed to me.   
I opened it:   
Dear Nyrha if you are reading this letter it means that you already know everything.   
I'm sure you'll hate me now, it's true I haven't been around you, and I hate myself for it too. Please forgive me even though I know I don't deserve your forgiveness.   
I love you so much my daughter, I had to abandon you to protect you.   
You will also find a book, please read it will help you with your powers.   
Hope to see you soon my little one.   
Hecate 

I finished reading the letter with tears in my eyes, my mother loves me.   
I placed the letter on the bedside table and took the book in my hands it was quite thick and heavy: the cover was creamy white with black edges and a five-pointed star occupied the center, the back had a black background with some white drawings. br /> I put it back on the bedside table and slipped under the covers.   
I was exhausted, after everything that had happened I think it was normal.   
I closed my eyes and fell into Morpheus' arms. 


	5. Capitolo 5

~ Olympus the day before ~ 

"who is the parent of that girl?" Zeus shouted brandishing his thunderbolt from which some lightning struck pillars near the thrones of the other gods to silence them.   
The room fell into absolute silence, everyone had turned to the lord of the sky, frightened.   
'Well, then, excluding Artemis, Era, Estia. Who is the mother? " said the God of Heaven.   
"He isn't mine, he has horrible tastes worse than zombies." ruled Aphrodite.   
"That you have against the zombies," said Hades feeling taken into consideration.   
"Doesn't that girl eat cereal?" asked Demeter in shock.   
«Enough Demeter, I can't stand you anymore» said the lord of the underworld in exasperation.   
"It is not mine, it does not reflect before acting, it goes by pure instinct." Athena said.   
Zeus ran a hand through his hair   
"That girl has a powerful aura," he said.   
"I like the girl." Hera and Artemis said in unison.   
Ares grinned at what had happened.   
"What are you laughing at baboon." Athena yelled at Ares.   
"Shut up stupid Goddess," the God of War shouted accordingly.   
"You idiot of a peasant," shouted the Goddess of Wisdom.   
"Stop being children," Zeus yelled.   
The two Gods stopped bickering and then gave each other fiery glances.   
"At the next meeting there will also be the lesser gods" announced the lord of the sky. 


	6. Capitolo 6

~ dream ~   
There was a woman with long black hair like raven wings and two eyes as black as night.   
She was holding a newborn baby wrapped in a black blanket with silver embroidery.   
The woman sang an ancient melody gently rocking the baby.   
He looked very happy.   
Suddenly someone started banging on the door.   
A worried and frightened look spread across the woman's face.   
He hugged the little girl to his chest and ran into a room, locking himself inside.   
He gestured with his hand and a light enveloped the room.   
he said giving a kiss on the baby's forehead, then leaving her in the light ....   
~ end of dream ~ 

I woke up, a little confused then I remembered yesterday.   
I ran a hand through my hair and noticed that it was darkening except for the tips.   
I rushed in front of the mirror, being careful not to kill myself.   
In fact, from the root up to more than half the hair had darkened instead at the tips they remained the same.   
I opened the closet and took out a pair of long jeans and a camp shirt.   
I left the cabin with the quiver and the bow over my shoulder.   
I headed to the canteen.   
I went to my table, don't ask me how I recognized it, it was a sensation, I think.   
I made my offer to my mother and finished eating.   
I ran to the archery range. 

~ a few hours later ~ 

I stretch the bowstring.   
I inhaled.   
I took aim.   
I exhaled.   
And I shot the arrow.   
The dart lodged perfectly in the center of the target.   
I lowered the bow with a smile on my face.   
I took the quiver off the ground and went to get the arrows I had shot earlier.   
I detached them from the target by placing them one by one neatly in my quiver.   
I felt observed.   
I looked around, my gaze was drawn to two eyes that sparkled in the darkness of the thick forest.   
They weren't normal eyes, they were more feline.   
Like those of tigers.   
How strange.   
"Very good Nyrha," said a voice behind me that I would recognize from anywhere.   
"Thanks Angelo, but nobody can take away the habit of popping up behind me," I said, turning towards him.   
He laughed, it was a sincere laugh not fake like I had seen with his friends.   
I smiled too, something I hadn't done since I was about nine, after that day .... no Nyrha you don't have to think about it.   
Nico must have seen my mood change.   
"Are you all right?" He asked worried.   
I nodded.   
"Do you want to come for a walk?" he asked me.   
I nodded with a smile.   
He led me out of the archery range into the woods.   
"Follow me," he said leading the way.   
The deeper we went into the woods, the more humidity was felt.   
I was wearing only a short-sleeved field magician.   
I shivered for the umpteenth time and ran my hands over my arms to warm them.   
We arrived in front of a rocky area, please don't tell me you have to climb them.   
"Come on," he said climbing up a rock and holding out his hand.   
I grabbed it and pulled myself up.   
Perhaps he must have used too much force, because I bumped into him.   
I instantly blushed away from him a few steps.   
For what the rock I was on could afford.   
He smiled and scrambled up another rock.   
Fantastic.   
I climbed too, climbing the rock next to that of the son of Hades.   
He smiled at me.   
"you are there?" he asked me.   
I nodded.   
Perhaps it was understood that I was not of many words.   
We climbed the other rocks.   
But where the hell were we going?   
Nico helped me climb the last rock.   
What I saw took my breath away.   
An expanse of green, where many purple and blue flowers sprouted and with a tree with a white trunk and bright dark green leaves, next to that was a huge weeping willow.   
"Wow," I exclaimed.   
He smiled at me, his eyes sparkled.   
I smiled back, still amazed by that place.   
"Come on," he said, holding out his hand.   
I smiled and grabbed his hand, with the usual shakes I had when I had contact with him.   
Terribly strange thing.   
He led me in front of the weeping willow, and moved the branches of the tree with his arm.   
I did the same and we sat at its roots, leaning our backs against the trunk.   
"How did you find this place." I asked.   
"I often wander around the woods, looking for a bit of solitude and I found this place." replied.   
I watched the light filtering through the leaves, playing with the shadows drawn by the branches.   
It was truly a beautiful place.   
That inspires peace of mind and security.   
"What was your mother like?" He asked.   
I gave a nostalgic smile.   
"She was very protective, kind, maternal, she always had a smile on her lips, she almost never got angry." I said lowering my eyes to the damp ground where I was sitting.   
He looked at me intently, as if to understand what I was thinking.   
"What happened?" He asked.   
"She died a long time ago." I said drawing on the ground with a stick.   
"I'll be back before they send any search parties," he said, rising from the ground and helping me to get up.   
We returned to the cursed rocks.   
And I managed to get off, without committing suicide with every jump I had to make.   
Nico helped me with the last one which was tall enough for me.   
He took me by the waist and put me on the ground with my cheeks that looked like two ripe tomatoes.   
Damn my embarrassment!   
I pulled away from him and then looked at the ground.   
We went all the way backwards with him holding my hand.   
I saw two figures approaching.   
They were two girls more undressed than dressed, one with brown hair and green eyes, and the other who was a little taller than the first, with ash blonde hair and ice-colored eyes.   
I had a bad feeling about those two.   
We stopped right in front of them.   
«Hi Nico» chirped the blonde.   
"Martha," said the son of Hades neutral.   
"Nyrha they are Marta Enderson and Chloe Fairlife, daughters of Aphrodite." Nico said.   
"Nice to meet you," said Marta, holding out her hand to me with a fake smile.   
I shook it.   
"Whose daughter are you?" Asked Cloe I think.   
"Of Hecate goddess of magic," I said as neutral as Nico.   
"See you Nico, it was a pleasure to meet you." he said, then run away, wagging.   
Disgusting.   
"Well ... I'm going to my cabin, see you later," I said tentatively and then ran away like lightning.   
I got to my cabin and collapsed on the bed.   
A few minutes later the door swings open and ..... 


	7. Capitolo 7

A few minutes later, the door swings open and ...

A brown-haired tornado hit me.  
"Ahh ... Anna break away you're killing me," I said as she was sending me to the other world with a hug.  
She finally broke away from me.  
AIR.  
"Where the hell were you, I looked everywhere for you and couldn't find you!"  
And you weren't even there for lunch! " my angry friend yelled.  
I cringed into a corner.  
She scared me when she was angry.  
"I'm so sorry Anna, Nico had shown me something in the woods and I didn't care about the time." I said to apologize.  
After my apology, she gave a mischievous smile.  
My eyes widened.  
Oh gods.  
Who knows what this had understood.  
«Here you and Angelo .....» he said, letting the phrase understand.  
"No no, it's not what you think." I said hastily.  
"But you'd like it," he said again in that mischievous tone.  
"It's too early in my opinion.  
I've known him for less than a week. " I said doubtfully.  
"Well so what? Do you like him? ”She asked.  
"I think so .... I don't know!" I muttered embarrassed, plunging my head into the pillow.  
"Mmm ... do you feel anything when you are with him, or when you touch?" He asked.  
I thought about it.  
Every time I was with him I actually felt happy, protected, as if all those years of college had never existed.  
And when he takes me by the hand I always feel that shock that prevails over my whole arm.  
I am beginning to believe that my crazy friend is not completely crazy, and that she was not even wrong.  
I felt like a weight on my heart, oh man I'm falling in love with Nico di Angelo.  
I looked up at her.  
He was smiling.  
"My friend you fell in love with the son of Hades." she said.

______________________________________  
Pov Nico.

I saw her running into her cabin with her cheeks red with embarrassment.  
She was really nice, not only physically but also temperamentally.  
She is shy, sweet, beautiful, sarcastic, funny, intelligent, but she always has a part of mystery in those amethyst eyes.  
When I saw her for the first time those eyes had amazed me, not only the color but also the emotions they expressed, fear, pain, surprise.  
She was a special girl, she wasn't like all the others.  
It aroused completely new sensations in me.  
Like the sense of protection I had towards her, the desire to keep her close to me endlessly, the sense of happiness when I'm alone with her.  
I liked her.  
I fell in love with Nyrha.  
______________________________________  
Pov Nyrha.

The sound of the horn woke me from the conversation I was having with Anna.  
We both got up from my bed and left the cabin.  
We headed to the canteen for dinner.  
I sat at Hecate's table and greeted Anna.  
I made my offer to my mother and returned to my seat.  
While I was doing this I saw Nico looking at me insistently.  
Consequently I arrived.  
I cursed myself for the umpteenth time for my embarrassment, and went to sit down again.  
Because I always have to blush like a child.  
I started to eat, it was strange, everyone else had brothers or sisters, but in my table there was only me.  
Tomorrow I ask Annabeth if she can take me to the library to do some research about it.  
I finished eating and went to the bonfire with Anna who wouldn't let go of me for a second.  
I sat at the foot of a tree, next to Anna, watching the fire crackle.  
After a while to watch the mesmerizing dance of the flames.  
"I'm going for a ride, see you tomorrow." I said to Anna.  
I got up, dusting my pants off the ground.  
I walked around the field.  
I put my hands in my trouser pockets.  
I wandered around for a while, down to the beach.  
I took a leisurely stroll on the beach, hearing the waves breaking on the shoreline.  
"Nyrha all right?" Said a voice behind me.  
"Yes, all right, Nico," I said, turning around.  
"Are you sure?" He asked again, standing next to me.  
I nodded.  
"Come on," he said, taking me by the hand.  
He led me through a side street.  
We arrived at a small clearing with a rock wall, facing the sea.  
He sat on the ground with his back against the rock face.  
I was also sitting next to him, but he grabbed my wrist and made me fall on him.  
I found myself between his legs with my back against his chest, I blushed as usual.  
He smiled in amusement at the scene.  
He wrapped his arms around my waist.  
At that moment I felt safe, as if nothing could harm me.  
"all right?" churches.  
I nodded and crouched in his arms to warm myself.  
He chuckled and squeezed me in his arms.  
I looked up at him, our faces were very close, our eyes chained, like magnets.  
He walked over, he was inches from my lips.  
He wanted me to make the first move.  
I moved closer until my lips touched hers.  
I closed my eyes instinctively, his hands landed on my cheeks.  
I put my arms around his neck and got closer.  
We broke away, I was so red that a ripe tomato would envy.  
He laughed and hugged me.  
I hid my face on his chest.  
The sound of the horn made me take a hit.  
He laughed and kissed my head.  
"see you tomorrow." I said getting up.  
He frowned at me.  
I giggled and started to leave but he grabbed me by the hips, stopping me.  
I turned around and gave him a little kiss on the lips.  
I released my embrace and ran to my cabin, watching out for the fury.  
Once I got to my cabin, I dropped onto the bed with a goofy smile on my face.  
I got under the covers and fell asleep.


	8. Capitolo 8

I woke up happy, which hadn't happened for years.  
I got out of bed and quickly got ready.  
I took my bow with the quiver and put them on my shoulders.  
I went to the canteen, and as usual, I made my mother's offering and finished my breakfast.  
I saw Annabeth enter the canteen and sit down at Athena's table.  
I waited for her to finish eating too and went to her.  
'Hi Annabeth,' I greeted.  
"Hi Nyrha," he greeted me.  
"You can take me to the library, I need to know more about my mother." I said.  
She smiled.  
"Sure, come." She said.  
He led me to a huge light gray building with dark wooden doors.  
Athena's daughter opened the door and we entered.  
I was speechless, it was beautiful, gigantic, with lots of shelves full of books.  
I saw in a corner the two girls who were at the bonfire when I was recognized.  
'Hi Hazel, Piper,' Annabeth greeted.  
"Hi Annabeth." they said in unison as they approached us.  
“Nyrha, they are Hazel daughter of Pluto the Roman part of Hades, and Piper daughter of Aphrodite. Girls, she is Nyrha daughter of Hecate. " introduced us.  
"Hello why here?"  
"I wanted to know more about my mother." I said.  
"Perfect, we'll help you this way." Hazel said guiding me through the shelves .....  
______________________________________  
Pov Nico.

I was looking for Nyrha, I was worried I didn't see her at the canteen.  
It could be anywhere or even in danger.  
I saw Percy looking around on one side, and Jason looking for something on the other.  
"Hey, have you guys seen Annabeth?" Percy asked. Jason and I denied with our heads.  
"I can't find Nyrha either," I said.  
«Piper has already disappeared too.» Said the son of Jupiter.  
"Did you guys see Hazel? I can't find her," Frank asked coming up to us.  
Then a son of Athena approached.  
'I saw Annabeth go to the library,' she said and then left who knows where.  
We looked at each other.  
"Let's go to the library," I said.  
They nodded and we headed for that damn building .....  
______________________________________  
Pov Nyrha.

After hours behind books we found the right one.  
Hazel and Piper went in search of a book they liked.  
Goddess of magic, mistress of dragons and wolves ....  
When a scream scared me.  
I closed the book.  
"Piper," Annabeth yelled, running towards the direction the scream was coming from.  
I followed her, but when I arrived they were all three passed out on the ground.  
I ran to their aid.  
"Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, wake up," I said.  
"I don't think they will answer you, little daughter of Hecate," said a voice behind me.  
I turned around, and in front of me was a man with brown hair and glacial eyes.  
"Who are you ?!" I asked altered.  
He gave a wicked smile, which made my skin crawl.  
"Little goddess, I want you and your mother and then I think you remember who I am," she said.  
I took a few steps away from him.  
I could run away, but no I don't want him to hurt my friends.  
A strange energy spread from me and an energy shield formed in front of me.  
I was speechless.  
How the hell did I do it?  
"It is useless to make a barrier your magic is weak you would not be able to save them or even to save you, I will find you up to the end of the world" he said and then hit the shield with his hand.  
The barrier flashed and I felt myself faint.  
I woke up, I couldn't pass out I also wouldn't let this guy hurt us.  
I continued to hold the shield, even as I felt my strength fail me.  
"You're lonely and weak," he said again, pushing his hand further.  
I gritted my teeth to keep from collapsing and gave more energy to the barrier, the only thing that separated us from that guy.  
I heard the library door open and voices.  
I saw the man's gaze darken,  
"I'll see you soon," he said, disappearing into thin air.  
I let the shield disappear and fell to my knees.  
"Nyrha," said a familiar voice.  
Nico.  
Two arms surrounded me, I leaned against him and I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
My eyes closed and darkness surrounded me ....  
______________________________________  
Pov Nico.

We were in front of the library when a scream scared me.  
"Piper, it was Piper." Jason said.  
We entered the building very quickly.  
We walked down several corridors and eventually found Annabeth, Piper and Hazel passed out on the floor, and Nyrha kneeling next to them.  
I ran to her.  
"Nyrha," I called.  
She didn't answer, she looked exhausted.  
I surrounded her with my arms, she leaned against me and put her arms around my neck.  
I effortlessly picked her up and carried her out of that place.  
What the heck had happened?  
I saw Chiron heading in our direction.  
"what happened?" asked the centaur.  
"We don't know," I said.  
He looked at me, thinking.  
"Take them to the infirmary." He said. I was about to go with them, but he stopped me.  
"No, Nico take her to the Big House," he said.  
I nodded.  
I arrived at the Casa Grande and had her lie down on the bed in a guest room.  
I sat down on a chair by the bed and started stroking her hair.  
Shortly after I fell asleep .......


	9. Capitolo 9

~ dream ~  
I saw the same woman from the previous dream, only her hair was tied up in two long braids.  
She was holding a much smaller girl than last time.  
Someone knocked on the door, the woman went to open it, it was the same man I had "faced" before.  
"Hello, do you ever come here?" the woman asked.  
"Hi Hecate, who are you?" She asked noticing the little girl in her arms.  
She smiled.  
"She's my daughter." She said.  
"Who is the father?" Churches.  
"Why are you here?" He asked in turn.  
"Answer my question!" he said starting to warm up.  
"And that bastard isn't it?" he asked angrily, his eyes like two burning embers.  
"Go away!" he said firmly, holding the little girl.  
"Sooner or later I'll have you and the baby too." He threatened.  
"You'll never have us," she screamed as he disappeared with a chilling grin ....  
~ good dream ~

I opened my eyes slowly.  
I was not in my cabin, I was in a white room, the walls were covered with floral wallpaper, and the floor was light wood.  
I looked around and saw Nico asleep with his head resting on the mattress, he looked like a child.  
I stroked his hair.  
He opened his eyes still sleepy, blinked a couple of times, widened his eyes and jumped up staring at me.  
He said nothing, he hugged me abruptly.  
I found myself surrounded by his arms.  
"What happened?" he asked continuing to stroke my hair.  
I didn't answer, I stayed close to him and hid my face on his chest.  
"Answer me please," he whispered.  
I hugged myself even more in his arms, but said nothing.  
"I don't know how to explain it," I admitted.  
"Just say it," he said.  
At that moment I had a feeling, the same energy I felt when I had summoned the shield.  
I looked into his eyes and put my hand on his cheek and a rush of energy overtook my arm up to my fingers and from my fingers to his cheek.  
I saw his irises grow larger, then his eyes closed, as if he had fallen asleep.  
I saw the images from before passing through my head like a little film.  
When the images in my mind finished, he opened his eyes in confusion.  
"How did you do it?" He asked confused.  
I took my hand away.  
"I don't know, a feeling," I said.  
I suddenly felt dizzy.  
I put my hand on my forehead.  
He looked at me worried.  
"are you OK? Nyrha all right? " he asked worriedly.  
She put her hands on my cheeks and stroked them.  
"I'm fine, just tired." I said.  
He looked at me relieved and nodded.  
"Rest, I'm quiet here." She said.  
I nodded.  
I lay down, in fact I felt very tired.  
I fell asleep.  
______________________________________  
Pov Nico.

When she had fallen asleep, the door of the room opened, and Chiron entered.  
"Did she wake up?" He asked.  
I nodded.  
"I told her to rest." I said.  
He nodded darkly.  
It was strange he almost never did that, he seemed worried about something.  
"What's happening Chiron." I asked tired of not knowing what was happening.  
"I think his powers are awakening." I confess.  
I looked at him confused.  
What did that mean?  
"I do not understand." I said.  
He sighed.  
"She is a daughter of Hecate, the goddess of magic, she too has strong powers, but she has to try to control herself, what happened before." he explained.  
I thought about what I had seen in the "dream".  
"She created a shield, and when she woke up she showed me what had happened." I explained.  
While he listened to me thoughtfully.  
"The shield, and the visions are just the beginning, she could do more magic, you have to stand by her and help her control herself," he said.  
I looked for a moment at Nyrha who was resting peacefully.  
I nodded.  
"I will," I said.  
"Good," he sighed.  
Then he went downstairs.  
I sat back in my chair waiting for his awakening ......  
______________________________________  
Pov Nyrha.

~ dream ~  
I was shrouded in darkness, I couldn't see anything in it.  
Out of nowhere came the same woman I saw in my dreams.  
My mother.  
She smiled.  
"Hello my child," he said.  
"Mom," I said.  
"Come on," he said.  
He led me through a path that had appeared out of nowhere before.  
"We need to talk." I said.  
"I know, it's complicated." he said stopping.  
"Who the hell was that guy?" I asked.  
"Erebus," she said lost in her memories.  
"Why are you angry with me?" I asked.  
I wanted to know, I had to.  
She sighed.  
"He was jealous, because he loved me but I didn't, I loved another - your father smiled at me." he explained.  
"When you were born we were happy, we were a family." continuous.  
Here something is not right.  
"But Percy told me the Gods had no interaction with their own offspring," I said confused.  
"I never said he was human." She said.  
Thing? Does it mean that I am the daughter of two Gods?  
"Who is my father?" I asked.  
"I can't say, he'll recognize you at the right time." He explained.  
"I have to go now, we'll see you very soon." he said disappearing.  
Everything became confused.  
~ end of dream ~

I opened my eyes slowly.  
I closed them immediately because of the light.  
I blinked a couple of times and got used to it.  
The door opened and three lightning bolts struck me ...


	10. Capitolo 10

The door opened, and three lightning bolts struck me ...  
It was Annabeth, Piper and Hazel.  
"You girls are suffocating me," I mumbled for air.  
Finally they pulled away from me, and I was finally able to breathe.  
"We worried." Hazel said.  
"I'm fine," I muttered.  
"Nico told us what you did, and we wanted to thank you," Piper said.  
"I'll kill Nico later, and then I couldn't let him hurt you." I said.  
"But who was that guy?" Annabeth asked, I could see her brain at work, trying to process the information  
"I have not the foggiest idea"  
I had to keep them out of this story.  
"Ah, okay, but now get up and come out"  
I snorted, and reluctantly got out of bed.  
I didn't want to get up, I wanted to lie in bed.  
I fixed my hair, pretty decent.  
I put my clothes in order, and walked out with the girls out of that room.  
I went downstairs while they told me what happened before I passed out. We got to the ground floor, and to my surprise there were, Chiron, Nico, Percy, and two other embers.  
As soon as I entered the room, everyone turned to me, needless to say I was blushing.  
Nico smiled at me relieved, even Chiron gave me a tight smile, the others just stared at me.  
My dear friends went to Percy and the other two boys, who now that I think about it were the same as the bonfire.  
Chiron must have realized that I was uncomfortable with everyone's stares against. said the centaur.  
They nodded, and soon there were three of us, me, Nico and Chiron. Chiron sighed, glancing from me to Nico. We knew very well that we should have talked about it, but honestly there was no one who wanted to start the conversation.   
_________________________________________________________________________________

We had spent at least two hours arguing.  
I was exhausted, I left the Big House, without waiting for anyone. I ran out of breath to the woods, I wanted to be alone.  
Instinct guided me along the path, I didn't know where I was going, but it seemed like the right thing to do.  
I came to a prairie, the grass was bright green, it seemed fake, the trees were few but lush and blooming.  
It was a breathtaking sight.  
I strolled for a while in that wonderful green.  
After a while I decided to sit at the foot of a tree.  
The light breeze caressed my skin and waved my hair behind me.  
I closed my eyes, relaxed.  
I heard footsteps approaching me, I immediately opened my eyes in alarm, in front of me, with great amazement there was a pegasus, it was very beautiful, with black fur, a long mane of the same color, and two large feathered wings.  
It was a show.  
I got up slowly so as not to scare him, I approached cautiously.  
I got in front of him, and I stopped, he looked at me for a couple of seconds, then walked over.  
I raised my arm slightly to stroke him, he remained still.  
I reached out, and ran my hand in the soft fur of his neck, he seemed calm.  
He let himself be stroked quietly, I went back in front of him, and stroked his muzzle.  
A strange thing happened, a strong energy spread from him, to my hand, all the way through my body.  
I found myself lying on the ground, while a series of black spots danced in front of the view, in a short time, the darkness completely enveloped me ....

_______________________________________  
Pov Nyrha.

I felt a warm puff on my face and a warmth behind me.  
I opened my eyes, still dazed.  
I had enough of passing out, every sacred time.  
The first thing I saw was the green of the lawn, where I was lying, the second thing, that there was something behind me.  
I turned, and saw the same horse as before, lying next to me, as if to protect me while I was unconscious.  
I tried to get up, but a sharp pain in my head made me change my mind.  
I looked at the sky above me, which had grown darker.  
But how the hell was I unconscious?  
I gently stroked the neck of my new friend, while he snorted happy with all this attention.  
I tried to get up again, the pain in my head was more bearable.  
I got to my feet, but for the balance almost immediately, luckily the horse was behind me, which supported me just in time.  
I still walked shaky, holding on to my horse friend.  
I should have found a name for him, I couldn't always call him horse.  
"How about I call you Night," I asked.  
Okay maybe I was crazy talking to an animal.  
He snorted and rubbed the miso against my abdomen.  
I think he likes his new name.  
I broke away from him, and started walking unaided.  
I looked at my watch, it was 3 pm hell, Nico will be super worried.  
"I have to go now, see you tomorrow," I said hastily.  
I ran down the path, didn't look where the hell I was going, and obviously bumped into someone.  
Who was that someone, obviously a certain son of Hades, in his usual black leather jacket.  
I found myself lying on top of his chest.  
"Ouch .." I complained.  
"Here you are at last I've been looking for you all day," he said.  
"Sorry, I didn't know you were looking for me," I said rising from his chest.  
He got up.  
He helped me to stand up.  
"So, where the hell were you?" churches.  
"I took a walk in the woods, I sat against a tree and I fell asleep, I woke up a little while ago, and I came back, well you know the rest," I explained.  
He sighed in relief.  
"You gave me a fright, don't ever do it again." he said worried.  
He pulled me into a hug, I returned hiding my face on his chest.  
He took my hand, and we sat in the shade of a tree.  
He hugged me to him, I leaned my head against his chest.  
I felt his hand gently caress my waist.  
A distant sound made me take a hit.  
It was dinner time .....


End file.
